


Capernoited

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, tw:alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Maybe he knew it all along. He had always thought Korra was different for some reason- actually, he was sure there was a mile long list of things different about her- but during her short time back in the city it became more obvious. The stolen glances, the closeness they had, the bond that they had formed when he somehow wasn’t looking.' ((Mako reflects during the wedding in the series finale))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capernoited

Maybe he knew it all along. He had always thought Korra was different for some reason- actually, he was sure there was a mile long list of things different about her- but during her short time back in the city it became more obvious. The stolen glances, the closeness they had, the bond that they had formed when he somehow wasn’t looking.

"Another one." He said to the bartender, looking out towards the crowd. Varrick may have been a little nutty, but the guy could sure throw a party. Mako turned back to the bar and nodded a thanks towards the server, trying to reach for the glass with his bandaged hand. It was only a few days since he had it treated, but he doubted he would ever get accustomed to using his less dominant hand for everyday tasks.

A laugh cut through the crowd; one he would know anywhere. Against his better judgement he turned to look towards the decorated archway to spy Korra and Asami sitting side by side, the waterbender laughing at something the other had said. He loved that smile of hers, earnest and genuine, and it seemed that Asami was one of the few people to make that happen frequently these days. They continued talking, Korra’s smile never faltering even as Mako turned his attention back on his untouched drink.

He still loved her without a doubt in his mind, and he wanted to believe that she knew that as well. When he said he would have her back he was honest, even if it meant letting her go. Their time was over with, and although he would still look back at those few months with her with a tender aching in his chest, he would do his best not to feel any bitterness towards this. 

He grabbed for the glass in front of him- he couldn’t remember how many this made since the reception began- and knocked it back with ease. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking and making him more willing to accept things as they were. He would just let his hungover self deal with things in the morning. For now, Korra was happy and that was all he wanted in life. 

Even if it wasn’t his doing.


End file.
